Tuxedo Woods
by OreosandCupcakes1313
Summary: An investigation being carried out by six close friends, which ends horribly wrong for two secret lovers within the group, forced apart by a terrible tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**T**he sun was shining through the puffy white clouds, beaming down on the teenage girls face.

She was running through town, her usual morning routine. She, being Rainbow Dash, was one of the fastest runners in all of Equestria, right next to the Wonder Bolts.

Her real name was Rahael Del-Royal. But her friends called her Rainbow Dash, or Dashie for short.

Her friends were just as weird as her, there was Tamara Solomon, the book worm and straight A student, better known as Twilight, Anna-Jane Williams, the farm girl who was known as Apple-Jack, Fawna Trenton, more commobly known as Fluttershy, seen as she was so shy, Regina Bucksworth, the kind of stuck up rich –designer girl, better known as Rarity, and then there was Penny Potoroo, a crazy curlied haired girl, known as Pinkie Pie by her friends.

Anyway, as Rainbow was running, she tripped over a bump in the ground, falling flat on her face. She groaned, kneeling and picking the object up. It was a box. How weird.. It just sort of appeared.. Rainbow decided to take it home, then opening it and finding some files. Mystery files. They weren't just any normal mystery files, they were about.. some sort of creepy disappearances. All taken place in Deer Woods. It was creepy enough in there without reading this. She kept on reading, seeing something about a massacre, but with no found weapons or finger prints. Wow.. How nuts is that.. She had to investigate.

She called her friends, all five of them.

"Dudes! You'll never guess what I just read in these mystery file things." Rainbow beamed, the other girls feeling weird about it.

"What did you find?! Tell me tell mee!" Pinkie squealed, getting over excited. "I have to know!"  
Rainbow laughed, "It's about these disappearances in Deer Woods, and massacres of teenagers. Mostly females, apparently Lyra's body was found there, limbs ripped off with no found killer or weapon. And—"  
"And y'all want to investigate it?" Apple-Jack sighed, smirking lightly. "Well, Ah guess if you got a plan, Ah'm in for it sugar."

"Yay! What about you, Pinkie, Rarity? Twi, Fluttershy?" Rainbow giggled in excitement.

"Yeah, go ahead. It can't hurt." Twilight shrugged.  
"Of course, darling, as long as my hair won't get ruined in this whole process." Rarity chuckled lightly.

"Yes yes yes with sprinkles!" Pinkie squeaked.  
"U-uhm.. I.. O-OK." Fluttershy gulped, she was absolutely terrified. She didn't want to go, something bad was going to happen.. She could tell.

"Perfection!" Rainbow grinned. "All of you meet me tomorrow outside Deer Woods at five, got it?"

"Got it." They all said in sync. Fluttershy stayed silent, and then hung up when the rest did. She had never been so scared in her life... She knew what was out there. She'd seen it before and managed to escape. They were going to die for sure..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at five in the afternoon, the six girls met outside the woods. It was already starting to get dark, which made the mission a hell of a lot scarier.

"G-guys.. I'm not so sure about this." Fluttershy said shakily, holding her walkie-talkie and camera.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine, Fawna!" AJ reassured her, hugging her.

"I-if you say so.." Flutter took a deep breath, then proceeding to her designated point in the woods when Rainbow said to go.

It was cold, right in the centre of the woods where Flutters stood, shaking and standing against a tree, to be absolutely sure nothing would come up behind her. She refused herself to use the walkie-talkie unless completely necessary, and she didn't want to be seen as scared and timid to the others, she had to prove she'd be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Around an hour into walking about her post cautiously, AJ took a deep breath and took her flashlight out, hearing a scream identical to Flutters.

"Fluttershy!" She screamed, running as fast as she could.

Flutters was suddenly paralysed in fear. She'd seen him. It. It was right in front of her..

It stood there, then came closer, grabbing her arms and ripping one off, and both of her legs. Flutters screamed as the creature tore her stomach open. She gasped for breath, dying..

AJ was sprinting, crying as she saw Flutters, lying just alive in the dirt and blood. AJ saw the figure of the creature, but nothing more.

"Flutters.. Flutters please.. Speak to me.. Fawna please.." AJ was welling up as Flutters lifted her hand up, touching the blonde's cheek and stroking it gently.

"Ah.. I.. I'm s.. So.. Sorry.." Flutters whimpered, moving AJ's hair from her face, covered in dirt, eyes filled with tears.

"Fawna.. Please don't.. No.. Don't say your goodbyes.." AJ sniffled, holding her hand tight, shaking and clinging for life.

Flutters attempted to lean up, but could not, so AJ leant down, as they shared one last kiss, before Flutters took her last breath.

"Fawna?" AJ cried, shaking and shivering, then hugging her lifeless body, crying and screaming. "Fawna!" She cried, holding the pink haired girl in her arms tightly. "Fawna.. I love you.." She cried, then refusing to leave her body. "I want to be with you again.. I don't.. I can't.." She gulped her tears, taking a small gun out from under her belt, and holding the dead Flutter's hand, then putting the gun to her head, "Goodnight, my angel.." She whispered, then firing, her body falling onto Flutter's, their hands held together tightly, never to let go..


End file.
